Twin Grakatas
The Twin Grakatas are the akimbo secondary variant of the primary assault rifle. Despite its lackluster base damage, it possesses a very high critical chance and critical multiplier and extreme fire rate, making this weapon deceptively powerful. It also fires two bullets at once due to its innate multishot, but in turn, it depletes its high ammo pool alarmingly quickly. It is also Clem's weapon of choice. Acquisition The blueprint for this weapon can be found in the Market. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high critical chance. *Very high critical multiplier. *Very high fire rate. *Tied with and for the largest magazine size of all secondaries. *Large ammo reserves. *Negligible recoil. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Lowest damage per bullet of all secondaries. *Low status chance. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one bullet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per bullet is ~5.66%. *Extremely poor ammo efficiency. **Consumes 2 bullets per shot. *Very low reload speed. **Very high fire rate and innate multishot result in frequent reloading. Notes *The Twin Grakatas fire two bullets per shot. This means that the actual fire rate is double that of the listed fire rate. **The listed damage and status chance for the Twin Grakatas is split between the two bullets per shot, meaning the damage/status per bullet is half the listed amount. *The total credit cost of crafting the Twin Grakatas, including the blueprint and the building costs of its two constituent Grakatas, is . *Compared to the Grakata, each individual bullet will deal 4''' , '''3.35 , and 2.65 , which is less damage per bullet than the Grakata, but fires two of these at once, resulting in far more DPS. The weapon also has the advantage of a much more efficient physical damage mod as well as , causing the Twin Grakatas to have a higher DPS. *Mods that affect the standalone Grakata, such as and Riven Mods, cannot be equipped on the Twin Grakatas. Trivia *The Twin Grakatas were first presented in the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The Twin Grakatas appear to have been inspired by a popular fan-made comic by Datareaper (who was the designer of the ) involving a Grineer Lancer named Clem, who idolizes the Tenno and is seen wielding two Grakatas as his signature weapon. *The Twin Grakatas are the first weapons to occupy a different weapon slot to their default counterpart - while the single Grakata is a primary weapon, the Twin Grakatas are considered secondary weapons and thus use pistol mods instead of rifle mods. *The Twin Grakatas are the first dual-wielded version of another weapon to fire more projectiles at once instead of having increased magazine size and fire rate. *The Twin Grakatas possess the highest possible ammo reserve (2280 with the mod) of all equippable weapons, barring Archwing weapons which have an infinite reserve. *Along with the , The Twin Grakatas are one of the few secondary weapons that can achieve orange critical hits, using a combination of , , and after the player manages to hit an enemy's head. This will increase the critical chance to 117%, enough for every shot to crit with a 17% chance for the shots to become orange criticals. Bugs *If the player owns a the game will display it as an available material for building the Twin Grakatas, despite the fact that it cannot be selected. Media TwinGrakataCodex.png|Twin Grakatas in Codex. TwinGrakatasPreview.png|Twin Grakatas as seen in the Update 17 Highlight Video. 4DcB2Ct.png|The inspiration for the weapon; Clem and his weapons of choice. Warframe Twin Grakata Dakka Dakka TWIN GRAKATAS BUILD (Rata-tat-tat) - Warframe 2 forma - Update 17.4 Lets Max (Warframe) E73 - Twin Grakata Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Twin Grakatas: 1.05->1.1 *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 9. *Status chance increased from 10% to 11%. (unlisted) *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.7x. (unlisted) }} See also * , the original single version. *Clem, a character who wields the weapon. **Clem Specter, a deployable specter that is modeled after Clem and wields the Twin Grakatas. de:Zwillingsgrakatas es:Grakatas gemelas Category:Grineer Category:Update 17 Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Community Concept Category:Clem